queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Elina Vance
|caption = Elina as illustrated by Hirokazu Hisayuki. |warrior title = QB:Captain of the Royal Guard Rebellion:Leader of the Fang |gender = Female |race = Human |occupation = QB: Captain of the Royal Guard Rebellion: Duce of the Assassins of the Fang |likes = Leina |dislikes = Dogs |hobby=Having various delusions about Leina |hair color = Blonde |height = 168cm (Approx 5'6") |bust = QB: 85 (33) Rebellion: 88 (35) |waist = QB: 54 (21) Rebellion: 55 (22) |hip = QB: 84 (33) Rebellion: 86 (34) |eye color = Light blue}} "Oh Big Sister!" "Giggle, big sis, I fou~nd you. If Elina wins, will we come back home together?" Rebellion:'' "Leina sis didn't come today either, and I'm in a bad mood!"'' Elina (エリナ) is the third daughter of Count Vance and his most loyal servant. She is a prominent Queen's Blade competitor who entered the tournament in hopes of finding (and bringing back) her older sibling, Leina, under her father's orders. She operates with two faces, switching between a smiling coy princess and a viciously brutal fighter, switching between a noble guard and a deadly assassin, and switching between a kind sister and a cruel sadist. Appearance Elina is a young woman in her late teens who stands at a height of 168 centimeters. Her armor bears a cat (or tiger) motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm, and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black panties, with a ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes. 'Rebellion' Elina outfit still bears the cat motif as the last one, only this time around its all black. She has cat-eared face-guard, and has a breast plate with rubies on it, with a black cape. On her left arm she has a full-length arm-guard with a sapphire where the shoulder is, and a metal wristband on her right arm. On her legs she wears a black thong also with small rubies on it, and has metal thigh-length boots. Her hair has been pulled into twin-tails. Personality Unlike her sister Leina, Elina has a cruel personality, and doesn't hesitate to mock her opponents or curse at them to break their concentration. She has a demeaning view on anyone who is not part of the Vance family, such as commoners, workers, and servitors. Since her childhood, she's felt a deep adoration for Leina. Abilities She was trained in the use of body and spear skills, attacks with strong iron claws at close range and uses a wire to try and bind opponents at long range. She also uses taunts, and knows how to demoralize her opponents to lower their guard and have them confused to give her an early advantage in battle. Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 2 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 4 Potential: 1 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Elina is the younger sister of the Exiled Warrior Leina and the daughter of Count Vance, the most powerful political figure in the Continent after the Queen. She excels at martial arts and espionage techniques. Besides being the Count's bodyguard, she's also in charge of gathering intel and receives special assassination missions. She's a warrior to be feared: she was trained to specialize in the use of spear and body skills, she has iron claws that can cut it all and she knows curses that she uses to break the opponent's concentration. Unlike her gentle sister, Elina has a mean personality despite always showing an angel's smile. Since her childhood she's felt a deep, abnormal adoration for Leina. The Count Vance's family ruled over the Continent before the Queen's Blade was instaured and they're of royal blood. It's a powerful entity that controls the opposing forces to the Queen. The Count tried everything to bring back the daughter that fled from home, since she was the direct successor of the family, but failed at all attempts. It was then when Elina received the order to capture her sister. Prologue (From her backcover) “This Leina, what a tomboy! She doesn’t intend to come back home until the end? Until when will she continue that worthless roaming! What does she think her social status is?” Big sis, this is bad. Father is extremely furious. “What would you do, Elina? Even your subordinates failed to capture Leina, and there were 5 of them!” That’s right. It’s just Elina who is allowed to touch big sis. Sorry, big sis. I’ll gouge out the eyes of those guys, to make sure they don’t stand up again. “The Queen’s dogs, the so-called “Assassins of Fang”, seem to be aiming at my life. Though I’m not worried with you by my side, necessity knows no law. Elina, you’ll bring Leina back.” Yes! With this I can finally meet big sis. “Mission acknowledged, Earl. Since my older sister will appear in the Queen’s Blade tournament by all means, I’ll capture her there.” Father frowned when he heard the words “Queen’s Blade” from my mouth, but it doesn’t matter. Big sis, Elina has become incredibly strong. You’ll be beautiful even if you’re covered with sweat and dust, big sis. The participants don’t matter because I’ll go kill everyone you meet, wait for me, big sis ♥. Sure enough, can Elina fulfill her mission? They won’t know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From the Queen's Blade site) The leader of the “Assassins of the Fang”, the assassination unit under direct supervision of the present Queen. Claudette’s younger half-sister, she is the former Captain of the Count Vance's Royal Guard and she was also the second in line of succession in the family. After the fall of Count Vance she became a close associate of Claudette, the new Queen. She has almost abnormal feelings for her other older sister Leina. But, she doesn’t seem inclined to go looking after the currently missing Leina, which puzzles those who knew about her previous obsession with her sister. However, there is no one who will say anything about it. In a way, angering Elina, known as one of the cruelest leaders of the death squad so far, would be more frightening than going against the Queen herself. Trivia *She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) and Melissa Hope (English). *She has a pet tiger called Timorf, a white tiger with a huge body that acts as the watchdog of her private quarters. In the novels, Timorf is the grandchild of the tiger that was brought to the Vance house when Maria married the Count Vance. *Her name is an anagram of her sister Leina's name. * In the videogames, her final attack resembles Axl Low's final attack "Hell Raiser" from the Guilty Gear series. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters